Finding the flower
by metiko
Summary: It has been a year after Nezumi met Shion. But he couldn't find the boy any where... What will he do? Happen before "The mouse in the shadow".


"You are bleeding…"

Ah… that annoying voice …

"Want me treat your wound?"

…What?...

"Treat a wound, Do you understand? "

Did you really…. mean it….

"Shion… Did you leave window open?"

...Shion… The name of flower….

"Yes mom… I have a report to do, Please leave me alone for a while…"

…Why… Why did you lie to your own mother?

"We need to stop bleeding…"

...What!.. Why do you let your guard down? Specially in front of someone who just trying to kill you!

S.. syringe! And.. What's meaning of that cheerful smile? Anesthetic?

…Wait.. What are you going to do with that anesthetic? Stitching? Can you do it!?

…Not bad… He can use his hand very well… Unlike his stupid look…

...This guy ..SO fucking disclose!.. I almost know everything about him!

Even bring me a food… Does he know himself what is he doing!

...Want to know me more.. Good… I will teach you a lesson! You are meddle with me too much!

…Why … He doesn't afraid of me… Instead he so excited and want to know more…

…Strange… What a strange boy… He is gifted… Also grow in the perfection… Classed with those geniuses, when he just 2 years old… He should be haughty… But… he isn't.

...Unbelieving nature…

"You got a flu. Let me get you some medicine"

.. Leave me alone… I just want to sleep..

... You are warm… Living people is so warm…

…But… Compare to those who trying to catch me… Why…

…Why are you so warm…

The small body on the bed makes a move. A pair of gray eye slowly opens in the silence of darkness. He looks up to the ceiling. Google his surrounded. A little white mouse is sleeping next to his face. The boy gives it's a smile. Inhale his breathe.

… The same dream… The boy thought.

Even it was a dream… But Nezumi feels warm inside his heart. He hugs himself while remembering the time he hugs the boy in his dream. Like that feeling burying deep into his soul. Always reminded him when he is awakes.

... How long do I have to dream about him?...

… Until I could find him?..

Nezumi asks himself.

...But… This may be good…

...Because I almost forget your face…

...Only your stupid smile that I remember…

The small boy stays still while collecting his scattering thought. Before carefully gets up, Trying not to wakes the white mouse. He looks at another mouse on the old nightstand. Softly press its body with his beautiful fingertip. The mouse lifts its head. Shine the light form its eyes on the wall, Show a simple make map. The map had divided into 3 colors, Green white and Black. Nezumi look at those color with serious expression.

...It has been a year… After I looking for him… But even now I still don't have any clue…

Because its take almost a month for collecting material and his wound to heal. Until Nezumi could send his man make mice into No.6. But the boy isn't there anymore. That house was replaced with new family. So that boy and his mother have been kicked out from Chronos as he thought.

…It's me…

…I am the reason…

Nezumi right hand squeezes his shirt on his chest, releases the guilty which filled in his heart. After that day the dark hair boy has been looking for the boy and his mother whereabouts'. Used every single minute in his free time to create many machine mice and send them out every day. Nezumi never seen Shion mother face. And normally parent of genius no longer need to work. So he couldn't know how they live after left Chronos. All trace he has is the boy name "Shion" and stupid smiling face of him which slowly faded away from Nezumi memory. It's so hard to looking for someone you only know nothing but his face from entire city, like to take for a needle in a haystack. The gray eyes boy knows wells what he does is ridiculous. Many people may laugh at him and call him "idiot" if they know.

...An idiot who holds dear to stranger life even know It's may ruins his life..

The boy lip smirks of his stupid thought. His slender finger touches the black area on the map. That spot is the house he first met the boy who he is looking for. In order to classify which area should look .Nezumi uses 3 colors for marking on the map. Black for chronos and wood which no use to look for. Green for the area he had already searched. And white for the place he hasn't looked. It's have been 1 years and 3 months after he started searching. Right now only small white area left.

Nezumi move his finger to the tiny white area on the duplicated map.

... I have send my mice almost every school… But couldn't find any sign of you…

...If I finish searching all area and still couldn't find you… May be…

...Those monster had sent you and your mother to detention center…

The boy bit his lip. His heart feels restless with anxiety. It's not that he never thought about the worst case. But he didn't want to think… It's too painful for his heart.

…Is there no way I could reply you?…

…Shion…

Suddenly Nezumi feel tired. He turns off the mouse switch and hide his face by cuddle his knee. Silently let the darkness cover his body.

...Finally on this fucking world…

…I was left alone…

...All alone…

"Squeee!" The small screech catch his thought. Nezumi could senses his mice climb up to his shoulder. He raises his face to look at his little friends, whom are snuggling his cheek.

"Enough! It's tickle.."

The boy forces his smile and lightly gropes the mouse head on his left shoulder.

"I know I'm not alone…. I have you guys"

The mice nod their heads. They jump from the boy shoulder to the bed. Catch up with their friend who waiting in front of Nezumi. Because of the black of its fur, make that mouse blended together with the darkness. Even the boy has good vision in the dark. He still couldn't notice its easily. The black mouse gets near him. Place something on his hand. Before run back to its friends.

"What is it?"

He asks with soft voice. The thing on his hand is so small and thin. His empty hand lights up the lamp on the night stand. Nezumi gray eyes wide up when he see what on his hand.

…This…

The little wither petal... bloomed on the boy hand. Its color whispers to his ear with the boy voice whom Nezumi met in his dream.

'Mom always like flower and forest tree. So my house has been filled with them almost like a small botanical garden'

The sparking yet gentle smile appears in Nezumi thought.

…You smiled and helped me … And don't care what you will encounter after that…

…You are weak but bear the strong heart… Even you are so childish…

The boy smiles again. His memory chases away the loneliness and gives Nezumi the strength. The gray eyes light up gently. Change in to strong will while touching the petal gently.

…Shion! I won't lose to the air-head like you…

...If I give up right now.. I will be the weakling … All could do just running away like before.

..I will find you no matter what it's takes…

...I don't want to run away nor let my importance things got snatched away.

The boy hold the petal in his hand tightly.

...Calm down..,

...Inukashi told me that no children had been sent to detention center after I got back here…

...And that guy is the genius at 2 years old … No.6 will keep him for use someday.

...Right now Shion is imprisons inside that wall, in some place…

…I won't give up until I find out that you are dead.

...And I will give all my everything to destroy No.6 to ash!….

...Make them pay for what they did to you!…

Nezumi swears to himself and smirks

…Just because I own you…

The boy stands up from the bed. His face is delighted. No cloud of despair shines in his gray eyes. He thought about many things he must do.

...Until.. I find you…

…Wait for me Shion…

Hi! This story is about Nezumi. A year later he met Shion. When he couldn't find Shion yet.

There will be 2 chapters. This story happened before another story in my progress is "The mouse in the shadow".

May be someone notice this story is well written than "The mouse in the shadow". Because I wrote with my native language.

Before translation into English. But for "The mouse in the shadow" I start with English ,so the "The mouse in the shadow" is so shorter.

Please for give me about spelling and tense. English not my native language.

Review or follow needed!


End file.
